Beside Her
by Katou Michinzu
Summary: He never expected to be able to live life so freely. And getting to wake up beside the girl he's stupidly fallen for is one of those things he'd never expected to deserve. But it happened, and he wants to make the best out of it.


**Disclaimer: **Nope. Gintama's not mine.

**A/N:** Based on an otp prompt from tumblr. Can't show it yet because spoilers.

**Warning:** Fluff ahead, mixed with crappy writing skills.

**« x »**

**Beside Her**

The sunlight flashed through the window and into the futon, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes snapping shut tighter as he tried to go back to sleep.

No good. So he looked to his side, a figure, laying down beside him, in his arms, hummed softly, lips quivering as she shuffled in her sleep. She turned to her side.

The white-permed samurai let out a smile at the sight. It had been the first time for Tsukuyo to spend the night at his place. He thought of the previous night with a small chuckle, of her arguing that she was supposed to be leaving because it was getting late, and of himself annoying her, complaining about how she should stay _because_ it was late.

_"Come onn, Tsukki! Oh, and remember that promise I made to you?"_

_The __kunoichi paused in her steps by the door, then looked at him with a confused look._

_"Promise?" she repeated with that stern, cold tone of voice of hers._

_Gintoki smirked, leaning in to her shoulder as he whispered "Once it's all over, you can drag me to hell or the bedroom."_

_Tsukuyo's facade of indifference was gone by then, and instead, a color of red formed on her cheeks. She pushed him away (though rather weakly) as she took out a kunai, ready to throw it at him._

_"D-Don't say something like that! And that wasn't a promise!" she retorted embarrassingly._

_"Whaat? Why so flustered about it? I just meant that you should stay here, maybe I will too at your place next time." Gintoki answered with a hint of sarcasm, yet still holding both of his hands up in hopes of defending himself once she does throw her kunai._

_He grinned at her silent response, continuing his words, "Or maybe it's __**that**__. Huh? So did you think of __**that**__, Tsukki? But that could be an option too if you'd like._"

_The Courtesan of Death's blush turned deeper, avoiding his soft gaze. "I-It's your fault. You're always using those pervertic pick-up lines of yours, so don't blame me._"

_This time, Gintoki nonchalantly walked towards her, while she positioned herself more strictly. He held up her hand which had the kunai, causing for it to fall down to the floor, as he interlocked their fingers together._

_"It doesn't have to be that, you know. I just want you to spend the night here. It's late at night and I'm sure Hinowa would understand._"

_Tsukuyo's __expression softened, and gave it a thought for a moment, before nodding meekly._

_"Hm? What's 'at?" he teased._

_She pouted and gritted her teeth, "I-I said alright, ya bastard. Don't push it."_

_He smiled that gentle smile once again, taking hold of her in his arms. _

_"Alright.. Now that we've got that covered, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, Tsukuyo." he muttered._

_He felt her froze at that moment, looking up to him as she commented. "Idiot. You planned this, didn't you?"_

_"Not really." he replied._

He was looking over her sleeping self now. He had turned over to her side as his head rested against the palm of his hand. The man once called Shiroyasha will never know of what he did to deserve this sort of happiness . He still believed he doesn't deserve her, that this woman deserves so much more than him, yet she argued that she's perfectly happy with him (not directly though, as she still has troubles with being honest with herself) and he is too.

They're new to having this kind of relationship, as it's only been a month of them being together. And as everyone had expected, they always have disagreements and fights from time to time, and that was normal.

He began playing with her hair, twisting her straight, blonde hair into curls, holding its locks in place, then letting go as it returns to its former look, slightly twirled. He lets out a quiet chuckle to himself while he kissed her on the forehead.

He smiled again after seeing her expression changed for a moment, irritation on her face as she moved to face him in his side.

A thought occured to him and he couldn't help but do it. And so after closing his eyes, he gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. Only to have been kissed back as she has already woken up.

Tsukuyo gave him a gentle smile, her hand reached to cup his cheek, and then she lightly slapped him.

"What're ya doing, wakin' me up all of a sudden?" she accused, her smile still in place.

He frowned at her, "I thought you were asleep. You were cute when you were."

"I don't care," she decided to sit up straight, stretching both her arms as she yawned, "I gotta go back to Yoshiwara. I'm busy."

"Mm, it'll be fine. I called Hinowa yesterday, she knows you'll be late. Hell, you can even take a day off. So how's that?" he looked straight at her eyes with his dead-fish eyes, twinkling with delight.

Tsukuyo reached for her hair ornaments, fixing her hair into her usual hair style.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't heard of anything like havin' a day off." she taunted.

Gintoki simply shrugged to himself. "Maybe, maybe not. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you did take a leave atleast for a day, she'd probably be glad even."

The blonde kunoichi ignored his efforts, standing up.

"I'm busy." she repeated.

The silver-haired samurai pouted sadly at this, dropping his head, face first, into the pillow.

"A'ight, good night. I'm going back to sleep."

Tsukuyo gazed over him quietly, her face hiding any form of emotion. She kicked his leg.

"Why the hell're you still in your pjs? Like I said, I'm busy. So let's make this quick."

Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows, then removed his own head from the pillow as he gave her a bewildered look.

"Let's go eat breakfast out, your treat this time. It'll take too long if you'd cook, since we slept in." Her kiseru was in her hands now, being lit it up.

"Well?" she added.

The samurai smiled fondly at her, quickly getting up to change.

"I'll take a shower first." he stalled brightly.

"I told you, I'm busy." she stated.

He took his change of clothes with him to the bathroom. "So?" He winked playfully, earning a blush from the Courtesan of Death.

"So make it quick." she let out a puff smoke in his direction.

The crimson-eyed man looked up to give it some thought with a serious look.

"Nahh."

Before turning to leave his room, he called her attention, "By the way.."

The blonde woman looked at him. "Hm?"

"You're cute too when you're awake, especially when you're blushing." And as expected, her face flushed at his words. He wondered for a moment if she ever had a clue of why he loves to tease her so much (and saying such cliche lines), and decided that he won't say anything about it.

He never expected to be able to live life so freely. And getting to wake up beside the girl he's stupidly fallen for is one of those things he'd never expected to deserve. But it happened, and he wants to make the best out of it.

"Wanna get in the shower with me?" he asked, smirking.

He dodged a kunai by side-stepping to his right, and ran to the bathroom.

"N-No! Sh-Shut up!" she yelled.

**« x »**

**A/N: I** hoped you guys like that. Did I do good for my first official gintsu fic? I'd love to hear what you think of it so don't hesitate to review! There are probably some typos here and there, or maybe I've even made them ooc at times and I apologize in advance. I saw the otp prompt earlier this morning and I don't understand why, but I got so excited that I managed to finish it today. (Haha, I've got plenty other fics I've been working on for months to finally end and publish, how the hell did I finish this first.)

Here's the prompt: _Imagine your OTP sleeping together for the first time. No sex, just sleeping. When Person A wakes up, they see Person B still asleep. Person A smiles and wakes them up with a sweet kiss. Person B, once aware of what's happening, kisses back._

Just in case it wasn't clear, Gintoki basically wanted to hang out with her that day, because she's always overworking and he wanted her to have some time for herself and him. But in the end, they managed to atleast eat breakfast or lunch? brunch (that's a real word right? Either way, I'll just say it is)


End file.
